Visionary
by We are DesCom
Summary: Naruto wanted to learn genjutsu quick...His desire to improve turned out to be something he did not entirely expect...SASUNARU...PRESHIPPUDEN


"_**VISIONARY"**_

_**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**_

_**By: We Are DesCom**_

**_Kawahi: A Rated M fic…lol_**

_**Schatzi: lol alright. We haven't officially posted something like this since our Palletshipping days.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Oh, put a sock in it! I'm trying to focus here! This has to be good!**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) To our audience, please excuse Jessa-kun. She's trying hard because she's trying to enter a fanfic challenge in lj, in the sasuxnaru community. She's a member there.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Focusfocusfocusfocusfocusfocus**_

_**Kawahi: This is actually her first contest, so she wants to do good…**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. That's already obvious since this is fanfiction. We only own plushies and a jar of cookies.**_

_**-----Visionary-----**_

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

Three clouds of smoke erupted, soon replaced by three similar figures with golden hair and cerulean eyes. They remained static for a moment before all three of them leapt into the air and prepared to attack their enemy.

Their unfortunate target happened to be a man with spiky white tresses. He dodged each of his assailants with ease by merely stepping aside. Kicks to the blondes' bodies resulted to their disappearance, accompanied by a small sound and white smoke.

"Very amateurish, brat," the man announced with a smug smirk.

There was a grunt of disagreement and a shadow jumped down from a nearby tree. "I would be better now if you will start training me in genjutsu, perverted hermit!"

"What did you call me?!"

Fifteen-year old Uzumaki Naruto just rolled his eyes and let out an irritated breath. "All you've trained me in is ninjutsu and taijutsu. I wouldn't get better if you don't start training me in using genjutsu, believe it!"

Jiraiya felt a vein in his temple burst. "You are a noisy and impatient brat! How many times do I have to tell you that genjutsu is much more complicated than ninjutsu and taijutsu! If you cannot perfect any of the latter two, then there is no chance that you will sharpen your illusion techniques!"

"Can't you at least teach me one technique?" the young genin pleaded. "Just one? Then if I can do that, then you'll teach me genjutsu!"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin pensively, deep in thought. "You drive a hard bargain, brat. But I'll do it."

Naruto's face brightened, a large grin spreading on his lips.

"I'll teach you a certain genjutsu. If you manage to do it, I'll start teaching you genjutsu. However, I have two conditions." The hermit grinned widely and looked at his student. "One, if I win, you must never bother me about teaching you genjutsu."

"Fine with me."

"And two, you must master it by dawn tomorrow."

"Deal!" Naruto put a hand on his chest proudly. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the future Rokudaime of the Hidden Leaf Village! I can do it!"

Jiraiya fought the urge to hit his student on his blonde head. _Does he even think?_ He sighed and shook his head. "Very well. I'll teach you the genjutsu now."

Naruto approached his mentor and watched intently as Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and began his lecture. "This is one of the simplest genjutsus any ninja can learn. You produce an image of a certain person, usually as a distraction for the enemy. However, you have to be extremely careful about this jutsu. When done improperly, it can easily backfire on the caster, trapping him in his own illusion."

The blonde gulped nervously, trying his best to hide his anxiety. He repeated to himself the words he had just told Jiraiya. He is going to become the Rokudaime…He is going to be the strongest ninja in Konoha…He is going to get Sasuke back…

Sasuke… 

"Oi, Naruto! Are you still with me?"

His mentor's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He had drifted off without noticing. He tried to cover up his childish mistake by flashing his usual grin. "Yeah, perverted hermit."

"I told you not to call me that! Anyway, just be careful why trying the jutsu, understood?"

The youth nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll teach you the hand seals now. Pay close attention, alright?" Jiraiya stretched his fingers and started exhibiting the corresponding seals of the jutsu. He performed the seals one by one, enumerating their names at the same time. "Horse. Rabbit. Dragon. Rat. Snake. Tiger. Got that?"

Naruto wrinkled his brow. He began trying to copy hand seals in their correct order, with much difficulty. "Er…Horse…Dragon…Ah no, the second one's rabbit! I'll try again. Horse. Rabbit. Dragon. Tiger. Rat…Ugh! Horse. Rabbit. Snake. Tiger!"

Jiraiya watched as Naruto repeated his attempts over and over. The blonde would either miss one seal or perform them in the wrong order. The white-haired hermit could only groan in exasperation. The genin was hopeless. He directed his gaze away from Naruto and focused it on the sky. The sun was already setting. Red orange and purple were already peppered all over the sky. It was not too difficult for him to conclude that they have been out for a very long time.

"It's almost evening, brat. Why don't we call it a day?"

Naruto did not look at him. He was too engrossed in his own hands. "You go ahead. I'll train some more."

"You don't have to take it to serious, kid. I'll still teach you genjutsu after you master ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"I don't have time."

"What?"

Naruto's face turned somber. "I don't have time. That's why I have to learn everything fast. I've already wasted three years. I don't want to waste anymore. I need to get stronger."

The legendary nin could only smile. "Well, I'm tired. So I'll be going back to the hotel. If I were you, I won't tire myself too much. You're not going to fulfill any dream if you can barely move."

"I can do this, believe it!"

Jiraiya huffed and went off. _Persistent kid…He really wants to get that Uchiha back…_

Naruto stood silently as his teacher walked out of the forest that served as their training grounds. His hands were still frozen from his attempt at the dog hand seal. "Okay. One more time."

_I need to bring you back, Sasuke._

"Horse."

_Need to bring you back, Sasuke._

"Rabbit."

_To bring you back, Sasuke._

"Dragon."

_Bring you back, Sasuke._

"Rat."

_You back, Sasuke._

"Snake."

_Back, Sasuke._

"Tiger!"

Sasuke! 

Naruto watched apprehensively as a cloud of smoke materialized in front of him, just in time as the sun completely disappeared beneath the horizon, bathing everything in an almost mystical blue light.

Cerulean eyes widened as their gaze landed upon a figure emerging from the woods. Pale skin, raven hair and all. Naruto felt his knees go weak. His lips trembled and so did his fingers.

"S-Sasuke…" His voice came out more like a shrill cry rather than the voice of a normal fifteen-year old boy. He froze, brain still unable to comprehend the person facing him.

There, right under the moonlight, stood Uchiha Sasuke.

A long moment of silence ruled over them, Naruto just gaping at the traitor that he treated as his best friend, and Sasuke staring stolidly at the confused blonde.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit more. And then…

He laughed.

The nine-tailed vessel laughed, almost doubling over with the intensity of his mirth. The Uchiha only looked at him, brows slightly furrowing in confusion. "What would be so amusing? Your enemy is right in front of you, and you're laughing?"

Naruto suppressed his fit gradually and stood straight, taking a deep breath before regaining his capability to speak. "N-nothing. It's just that…I was thinking too much of Sasuke that my genjutsu ended up becoming Sasuke! Though…" Naruto examined the boy in front of him closely. He walked around the other before approaching and comparing his height to Sasuke's. "How can you be so tall? I should be taller than you! And can genjutsu actually speak?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You're such a moron. You're the one who created this illusion. I'm acting according to how you imagined me. This must be how I look as a fifteen-year old in your head."

Naruto stared at the brunette and smiled. "Is that so? I thought I got caught in my own jutsu! I think I lost concentration halfway! Heh!"

"Well, did you conjure me to become your sparring partner?"

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and tried to come up with an answer to the question. "I'm not really sure. I was just trying to master the genjutsu the old hermit taught me. So he could start teaching me genjutsu!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Naruto put his hands against the back of his neck, wearing his grin once more. "So I can get you back faster!" He took a deep breath and smiled. "It feels good talking to you. I can tell you anything I want to tell Sasuke."

"Why did you conjure me up instead of an image of Sakura or the others?"

"Because…" Naruto's smile faltered, and he cast his eyes to the ground. "I'm starting to lose motivation. I feel hopeless, because it's been three years since I last saw you. So…I guess…I was thinking of you to keep me motivated."

"That's it?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "I guess."

"You're such a dobe."

Naruto laughed again. This time, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, standing on the tip of his toes to reach the other's neck. "That feels so good. It's been so long since I heard that name."

"You like hearing me call you _dobe_?"

"Somehow, it sounds good. It doesn't feel like an insult, really. I don't know why."

"You piss me off, you know that?"

"What do you me—Umff!" Naruto found rough lips pressing against his own, and forceful hands gripping his shoulders. He felt a wet tongue pass over his lips, and closed his eyes. He clutched the cloth of the Sasuke's blue kimono in an attempt to pull him closer.

He let out a dissatisfied whimper when the brunette pulled away for oxygen. Naruto's lips were bruised and swollen from their recent act, and his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and another emotion Naruto can put his finger on.

"W-why'd y-you s-top…?"

"Why didn't you resist?"

Naruto laid his head against the traitor's chest, his thoughts still incomprehensible. "I don't know either…Maybe…Maybe I want this…I…I don't know…It's complicated…"

"That would be enough for me." Sasuke took his face in one hand and locked the two of them in another kiss. He slowly pushed Naruto down until the blonde was lying on the soft soil, with Sasuke hovering above him.

Ghostly fingers reached under the blonde's jacket and shirt, passing featherlike over the tan abdomen of the submissive boy. Naruto could not stop himself from moaning, allowing the dominant of the two to taste his mouth.

He did not know when Sasuke did it, but Naruto soon found the upper part of his body bare, with his orange jacket beneath him and his black shirt nowhere to be found. Sasuke's hands were still traveling over his bare flesh, making him squirm uncontrollably. He clawed at the ground under him, but the soil only passed through his fingers.

Naruto let out a strangled gasp when Sasuke's wet tongue encircled his nipple. He placed a hand against the Uchiha's shoulders, pushing him weakly. "T-teme…T-that's a b-bit uncomfortable…"

"Just relax and don't think too much."

Naruto nodded and tried to clear his mind, which was quite a difficult feat considering what Sasuke was doing to him. The blonde arched whenever the Uchiha touched a special spot.

He felt Sasuke smirk against his skin. "You're quite awkward. Where's the dobe I knew?" His hand traveled south, and he traced the hem of Naruto's pants with his thumbs.

"A-ah! S-shut u-up, t-te-temeeeee!" Naruto impulsively pushed his hips up when Sasuke's leg brushed against his inner leg. The brunette smirked. He experimented and brushed _accidentally_ again, making Naruto almost scream.

"Turn around, dobe." Blue eyes locked with onyx in confusion. But Naruto swallowed his doubt and got onto his hands and knees. He felt Sasuke's hands pass over his waist, and suddenly, his pants were pulled down to his knees. Naruto shivered slightly at the sudden coldness, trapping some dirt in his hands as he balled them into fists.

"T-teme…s-stop teasing already!" Naruto tried to turn around when he felt the loss of contact from the other boy. "Teme! I said—Ah!" His whole body shook with uncontrollable desire when he felt Sasuke licking him from behind. Unable to stop the shaking, Naruto dropped onto his elbows and arms. The lower half of his body was kept raised by Sasuke's grip on his hips. The Uchiha's actions became frantic with each delicious sound he managed to elicit from the other's pink lips. It was not long before he made Naruto release.

The sight itself almost made him come himself. Naruto's head was tipped back, face contorted in unspoken ecstasy. His sun-kissed skin glistened with sweat under the ivory moonlight. His pale hair clung to the frame of his face, with some unruly strands sticking out.

Beautiful. Too beautiful its intoxicating… 

"Naruto, keep your mind occupied, understand?" Sasuke held the fox boy's thighs and turned him onto his back.

"K-keep my m-mind—w-why?"

The pale young man left a trail of kisses down the other's smooth neck, rubbing the inner side of his thighs with his thumbs. "Just do it, okay?"

Naruto sighed in pleasure and nodded. "O-okay…I-I'll try…"

"Very good. And close your eyes." The blonde obliged.

"S-Sasuke…I know what you're going to do, you know…"

"Heh…I just wanted to give you tips to ease the pain."

"Teme, f-forget about that and _just do it._" The fox vessel sounded so eager. Sasuke almost regretted calling him awkward a few moments earlier.

"S-Sasu…Aah!"

_Almost regretted._

He halted when he saw Naruto's discomfort. "Do you want me to stop?" He almost hissed his words. He did not want to stop. Not when he had gone this far. It was hard enough to control his animalistic self from completely ravishing the willing and still unspoiled body underneath him.

"D-don't s-stop…"

"I'll be happy to oblige with that." One more little push, and Naruto became his. Uchiha Sasuke's.

"O-oh god…" Naruto tried to muffle his gasp. It was obviously uncomfortable for him. He gripped Sasuke's broad shoulders for support and tried to get use to the foreign feeling. A twitch appeared beneath Sasuke's eye. He bent down and claimed Naruto's partly opened lips. "I told you to keep your mind occupied."

"I-I'm trying…"

Sasuke rubbed the younger male's thighs, trying to relieve him of the pain. He also showered his neck with butterfly kisses and whispered random words into his ear.

Naruto let out a sigh and reached up. The brunette was surprised when he felt tan arms wrap around his pale body. "It…it feels unreal…S-Sa-Sasuke i-is in me," he spoke, almost in a gasp. "H-how I w-wish…t-this is a-all real…"

Sasuke buried his face in the curve of the blonde's neck, running his nose up to the other's ear. "That's right…I'm just your genjutsu…"

Tears stung the back of Naruto's eyes, but he manged to smile. "Yes…because t-the ba-bastard…he's still with O-Orochimaru…and he can't…definitely won't do something…like this…" A muffled sob escaped Naruto's lips, and the tears began to flow.

"Naruto…" A chaste kiss was placed on the vessel's forehead. "I told you to keep your mind occupied, but not with those thoughts. For now, imagine me as…as the real Sasuke…" The brunette's voice lost its icy tone, and was replaced with warmth and comfort, something the blonde was grateful for, and something that somehow proved to him that the one with him was not the real Sasuke.

_Sasuke is not this warm…_

Naruto gasped as Sasuke started to move. The slight sting caused him to drive his nails into the other's back. Actions were slow and unsure at first, but soon picked up pace.

"Aaahh…" The blonde tilted his head back when Sasuke managed to hit his sensitive spot. His whole body shook, the feeling crawling up his spine. "T-there…S-Sas…"

"I know." He thrust harder, deeper, making Naruto moan with overwhelming ecstasy. He repeated his movements, until Naruto came screaming his beloved's name. The blonde's exhausted body slumped against Sasuke. Sheer fatigue overcame the vessel and his eyes slowly closed.

"C-come back…S-Sasu…I…you…"

He never felt the chaste and affection-filled kiss placed on his lips. He never felt the trembling fingers brush away the tears that fell from his eyes. He never felt the unspoken affection showered on him.

And of course, those words of affection and comfort never reached his ears.

OoOoO

"Naruto! Oi! Kid! Wake up!"

Naruto stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and encountered the stinging brightness of the sun's light. He brought his hands over his eyes to block off the glare, but strong hands held him by the shoulders and shook him. "Brat! Come on! You still alive?"

"Eh…?" He rubbed his eyes. His vision started to clear and he found his mentor sitting next to him. His back was leaning against a rough surface, and his orange jacket was covering his torso as a makeshift blanket.

He unsteadily sat up, head still spinning. "W-what h-happened?"

"That's what I want to ask you. I came to check up on you this morning and found you against this tree, asleep. You must've been practicing all night."

"Practicing…what?"

"The genjutsu I taught you, idiot! Did you forget already?"

It took a moment for Naruto to recollect the events of last night. A scarlet blush crept up his cheeks when he finally remembered what had occurred. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

"You turned red. What really happened last night? Did you master the genjutsu?"

Naruto stared at his fingers and played childishly with his thumbs. "Uhm…I don't think I did very good…I don't think I'll try genjutsu for a while…"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "What? Did you bump your head last night? You are actually not annoying me to teach you genjutsu?"

The hyperactive blonde jumped to his feet and threw his jacket on. "I just told you! I'm not going to try genjutsu until I'm ready! So let's start training, old hermit!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Naruto grinned and prepared to run off, but a sharp pain caused him to flinch. He let out a small yelp.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Jiraiya tried to help the boy up when he doubled over in pain. "Where does it hurt?"

His apprentice looked at him and grinned. "I'm just fine, believe it! Maybe I just overworked myself last night! It's nothing!"

"If you say so. Still, I think you should have some rest from training for today. What do you say?"

"Ramen!" The boy immediately straightened up and raised his fist in the air in delight. Any signs of pain or discomfort were overshadowed by the boy's intense adoration of ramen and for Jiraiya, that was enough to convince him that his apprentice was fine.

Still…that…hurt…Could it mean that everything that happened was…was real? 

OoOoO

"So you have finally returned. Enjoyed your little stroll?" Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a taunting smirk gracing his features.

"Better keep your mouth shut. You don't want to get me angry."

"You're the one who's talking. You escaped from your room just to roam around? Master Orochimaru will be very displeased."

Sasuke huffed and walked past the medic nin, dark chakra practically dripping off every pore of his body.

"You seem different. Did something happen?"

"Nothing. What makes you say that?"

Kabuto pushed the bridge of his glasses up again. "Well, for one, despite the fact that unpleasant chakra is practically flowing out of you, you're smiling."

The Uchiha traced the contour of his lips with his slender fingers. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. Wouldn't want to displease Orochimaru now, would we?" Sasuke slammed the door behind him. He felt Kabuto reseal the door with talismans and various jutsu, but he knew those were worthless.

He could break them anytime.

"He's foolish. Just like…"

"C-come back…S-Sasu…I…you…" 

He groaned and angrily slammed his fist into the wall. Why was he so angry? There was no logical reason. He did not feel anything for the dobe. Much less love Naruto.

Right?

"Why did I have to show myself to him in the first place! It was only supposed to be a small diversion! Why did I have to lose control of myself!" Various scrolls were thrown across the room in a fir of rage and confusion.

That moron…he was so sincere because he thought he was with an illusion… 

"_Yes…because t-the ba-bastard…he's still with O-Orochimaru…and he can't…definitely won't do something…like this…"_

An image of Naruto crying flashed through his mind, and the Uchiha gritted his teeth in anger.

_This is his fault! Why did he have to look so vulnerable! I don't feel anything! I don't like him! I don't…_

More images flooded into his mind. Him ravishing Naruto…The way Naruto reacted to his—_HIS—_touches…The two of them moving together…Naruto crying out his name at the peak of pleasure…

…_love him…_

He leaned against the wall and slowly sat down. He looked up at the ceiling, somehow finding it suddenly interesting. A smile suddenly appeared on his lips. He gave out a laugh. "Yes, that's right…I don't love him…"

Exhaustion overcame the raven-haired nin and he found himself drifting into slumber.

_I'm obsessed._

OoO END OoO

_**Jessa-kun: lol**_

_**Schatzi: lol alright.**_

_**Kawahi: I'm speechless. You managed to arrange a story out of an angst bunny…**_

_**Jessa-kun: ANGST BUNNIES! (glomps poor angst bunnies) I need more!!!**_

_**Kawahi: How about angst plushies? I've got an emo!Sasuke plushie…**_

_**Jessa-kun: Hey! I'll trade you an emo!Itachi one!**_

_**Kawahi: Deal!**_

_**Schatzi: (sweatdrop) You two are such dorks…Anyway, if you think this is good, we'll be waiting for…**_

_**DesCom: PLUSHIES AND COOKIES!!!**_


End file.
